Arrogant
by ohh1956
Summary: Alex Rider has to face his toughest opponent yet, a girl. She's been brought up like him, the only difference is that she knew that she was being trained...half the time. Just think opposite, he works for M16 and she works for Scorpia...
1. Chapter 1

She was just like him. Well, maybe he had led a better life than hers. She had led a cold life. She herself was cold, almost emotionless. The only emotion she really felt was anger. Her parents had died when she was only a baby…much like Rider. The only difference was that her parents had been killed by M16, and his killed by Scorpia. When her parents died, she was in her house in Australia with a nanny. A member from Scorpia took her away and gave the nanny responsibility to look after the house. An unusually kind act by the organization.

By the by, she grew up to be very beautiful. With thick, luxuriant black hair with emerald green eyes, ivory skin, she really was a beauty. Too bad she didn't realize, too bad that she would crop her hair with kitchen scissors just above her chin. Many males found her so attractive and she would get angry when the wolf-whistled or when they tried to touch her or chat her up. They would obviously get injured in ten seconds…max.

How she would injure them in just seconds? Well, her job qualifications were rather…interesting. You may wonder, why am I talking about her as if she's dead? Well, she is dead…kind of, in a sense where she doesn't…never mind, you'll find out.

Like Alex Rider, she was trained from a very early age to become an, in her case, assassin.

When she was just two, she started learning how to swim. By the age of three, she was perfecting her English.

By the age of four, she started Tae Kwon Do and Ballet. Along with her Ballet lessons she would pick up phrases of French, her carers realizing this, would talk to her in French and teach her to read and write.

By the age of six, she could speak French, English, Korean, and Spanish. She was already known as a very talented ballet dancer.

By the age of sixteen she was already a black belt, two degree in Tae Kwon Do. She was a qualified Kendo fighter. She could speak English (obviously), French, Spanish, Korean, Japanese, Russian, Indonesian, Mandarin, Cantonese and Austrian and Hungarian. She had the gift of learning languages very quickly. She had already completed, for piano, all students levels and master levels. In violin and flute she was just one exam away in achieving that. She played the harp so beautifully that lessons were given to her for free by the best harpist in the world. She was what they called a virtuoso in music.

But the most important of all skills was that she was a master shooter. She could shoot a target from miles away, whether it be an acorn, she would get it. She was talented in archery as well.

This girl does sound unbelievable, when I heard of her I was just stunned and thought she didn't even exist. I found it so hard to believe.

Well, then I thought, Alex Rider will have some _tough_ competition.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's short and simple, there should be no problems at all," said Julia Rothman.

"Yes, of course," said a teenaged girl no older than 17.

"Your plane ticket and details are all in here, you know the drill," said the woman called Julia Rothman.

The girl nodded, took the yellow envelope and left.

Another mission, well assassination really...in England, again. Anna sighed. She was getting so very sick of that country. She had been there one too many times and it always seemed like many people liked to get rid of the people they didn't like.

'Though, for Julia Rothman to get me, it must be pretty important,' thought Anna.

Anna's 'mobile phone' rang as she was walking to her living quarters.

"Yes?" she said crisply.

"Remember to be…more your age, grow your hair out, coloured contact lenses are in the envelope and so are glasses, be more like a girl for goodness sake," snapped Julia Rothman and disconnected.

'Act my age? Yeah, sure, whatever,' thought Anna sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"ALEX RIDER! Come down here this SECOND!" yelled out Jack Starbright, Alex's caretaker.

"Ahh, what?" muttered Alex as he stumbled down the stairs.

"What is this mess?" asked Jack in a forced, calm voice.

"Huh?" said Alex stupidly.

"THIS!" Jack pointed to the stack of dirty dishes that were in one of the kitchen sinks.

"Oh, right, that, last night, I got hungry," said Alex, yawning.

"You got hungry…"

"Yep," said Alex.

"Why do I even bother?" muttered Jack to herself.

"Get ready for school," said Jack to Alex.

"Yeah, okay," Alex yawned again.

* * *

"Alex! Over here!" Alex's best friend Tom Harris called.

Alex walked over to where Tom was and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Well, you look dead," remarked Tom.

"Catching up, not at all fun," said a 'dead' Alex.

Before Tom could say anything, a man in his mid-twenties walked in.

"My name is Mr. Reynolds and I will be your new roll call teacher," said the man.

Some girls sighed dreamily, their new roll teacher sure was handsome. His light brown hair fell into his clear blue eyes and well, whatever else they saw in him.

The day passed on normally and after lunch they had Mathematics. Their mathematics teacher was on holiday and so they had a substitute.

"Open your textbooks to page one hundred and five, Trigonometry review," said their sub as soon as everyone sat down.

The students were somewhat surprised. They always got substitutes that were really pushovers. They weren't used to a strict substitute.

"Now listen carefully, if angle A is 73 degrees and angle B is 74 degrees and side-."

Some one knocked and opened the door.

"Sorry, is this Mr. Sheridan's maths class?" asked a beautiful girl.

"Yes, it is, welcome," said Mr. Sheridan.

"There's a seat near Miss Lawrence by the windows," said Mr. Sheridan.

"Your name?" asked Mr. Sheridan as the girl sat down.

"Anna Lourvene," said the girl.

"Could you spell your last name?" asked the teacher.

"L-O-U-R-V-E-N-E," the girl spelt out.

"Okay Miss Lourvene, we are reviewing trigonometry," said the teacher.

Anna nodded.

The boys in the class ogled at her. She certainly was beautiful. Her medium length black hair was swept back in a high ponytail. Her amethyst coloured eyes seem to sparkle. She was pale and had luscious, plump lips. She looked rich too. The white legs of her glasses clearly showed off the Bvlgari logo. The logo seemed to be studded with miniscule diamonds.

"She's gorgeous," whispered Tom to Alex.

Alex nodded in agreement. Anna was listening attentively to the teacher unaware of the looks she was receiving.

"Ugh, she looks like a goody-goody, and look! My Alex is staring at her!" whispered Rhiannon harshly to Lauren Cannon.

Rhiannon Lewis was the school, well, in nicer terms, the rich girl that got everything she wanted and showed a lot of skin. Make sense? She was what the boys called HOT, but compared to Anna, she just looked…cheap. Sure, Rhiannon had her little Burberry outfits and her Tiffany's jewellery, but Anna wasn't what you would call HOT, she was what people called gorgeous or very beautiful.

"Don't worry Rhiannon, we can just make sure her stay here very…memorable," assured Lauren.

"Hi, I'm Justine," whispered the girl next to Anna.

"Hello," said Anna.

The introductions stopped there as the teacher came around to check their work. Soon, the bell rang and everyone practically ran for the door.

"I never knew this class was so popular," said Anna to Justine, clearly amused.

"Ahh, the teacher's a sub, and he worked us much too hard today," said Justine.

"I've got Chemistry next, what about you?" asked Justine.

"PE," replied Anna.

"Do you want me to take you down to the gym?" asked Justine.

"If it won't trouble you…" Anna trailed off.

"Oh, no it's fine, I need to skip a few minutes of my class, it's so boring," said Justine.

Justine dropped Anna off at the gym and talked to the PE teacher and introduced Anna. She got a pass and went to her chemistry class.

"Okay people, we have a new student here, her name is Anna Lourvene and I expect all of you to welcome her…NICELY," barked the teacher.

"Yes, miss," chorused the students.

"Since we have the same number of girls and boys now thanks to Miss Lourvene, we're going to play GIRLS verses BOYS soccer," barked out the teacher again.

Some girls gave Anna the evils and the boys whooped.

"Alright, alright, no need to get excited, everyone head out to the field," said the teacher.

Anna played and awed her fellow classmates, no girl could play that well! It just wasn't possible! She was as good as Alex and he was the best player in the school. They scored an equal amount of goals and weren't even out of breath. The teacher eventually blew her whistle and told everyone to go and take a shower and get changed.

"Woah, great playing Anna!" said some people as they walked passed her.

"Looks like you've got some competition Alex," said Tom as he patted Alex on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhiannon and her little crew were waiting for Anna in front of the school gates the hext day. Stubbing out her cigarette, Rhiannon walked towards Anna.

"So, Anna Lourvene," she sneered.

"Yes?" was the reply.

Rhiannon frowned, that wasn't the reply that she had in mind.

"Stay away from Alex," she hissed into Anna's face.

"Alex? Who's Alex?" asked Anna.

"Don't pretend you don't know, he's mine and NO ONE goes near him," she hissed again.

"Now, now Rhiannon, no need to be so protective of me, it's rather _disturbing_," said a deep male voice from behind them.

"Oh, hi Alex!" Rhiannon suddenly squealed rushing over to the golden-haired boy.

Anna looked at Rhiannon with amusement. The sudden change in her tone and demeanour was quite funny. She looked over at Alex. He wasn't bad looking, no he was quite handsome, but Anna didn't care. She had meant a lot of good-looking guys before and to her they meant nothing. She had never hugged, kissed a boy before. She had never been romantically involved and she certainly wasn't going to now. After all, she was to kill him anyway.

"Hello, I'm Alex Rider," the golden-haired boy said.

"Anna Lourvene," Anna said and walked through the school gates.

"Ohh, you just got cut!" teased Tom.

"Whatever," said Alex.

* * *

Anna went to the girls' bathroom and into a toilet cubicle. She closed the open toilet and quickly zipped open her bag and got out her 'make-up case'. Inside was a normal looking compact. If you looked closely, the 'compact' had Scorpia's symbol on the very edge on the back. When you flipped open the compact, everything inside looked normal too. However, the mirror was actually a two-way mirror. The powder was actually what Anna used to make a commotion. She would throw a pinch of the powder onto the ground and it would create a loud 'bang' and smoke would rise up. 

Right now, Anna tapped the mirror three times. Julia Rothman's face appeared onto the small mirror.

"What?" Julia snapped.

"There's a girl called Rhiannon and she needs to be eliminated," whispered Anna.

"Well, then eliminate her!" shrieked Julia.

"I can't just do that, it would prove to be difficult and suspicious," said Anna.

"You haven't had issues before, what's so different about this," snapped Julia.

"She is always around the target, it would be rather suspicious for her to just disappear," said Anna.

"I'll fix that problem, right now all YOU have to do is kill M16's teenage protégé," said Julia as her face disappeared off the mirror.

Anna snapped her compact shut and flushed her toilet. She packed everything up and walked out of the cubicle. After checking her appearance she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Why don't you just go out with Rhiannon, I mean, she's hot!" exclaimed Tom. 

"She's an airhead," replied Alex.

"A HOT airhead," Tom said.

"Ahh, piss off," said Alex good-naturedly.

"She's more than just hot," whispered Tom as Anna walked past.

"Yeah, she is," said Alex staring after Anna.

Tom and Alex separated to go to their respective roll call classes.

"Oh, look who it is," sneered Rhiannon as Anna entered a classroom.

Anna ignored the girl and went to sit down.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," said Rhiannon as she stood in front of Anna's desk.

"Hello," said Anna looking up.

Rhiannon just stood there looking lost, this girl was very different from every girl she had met.

"Can I help you," Anna asked looking at Rhiannon.

"Yes, you can, stay away from Alex," she snapped.

"Does it ever occur to you that I'm just not interested in him? I don't even know the guy," said Anna.

"Don't be stupid, I saw the way you looked at him," snapped Rhiannon.

"In utter disgust?" Anna snapped back.

"How dare you say that!" gasped Rhiannon.

"It's only be second day and I already have an opinion of you, you, Rhiannon, are an airless bimbo," said Anna.

"Why you, little wrench," said Rhiannon dangerously.

Rhiannon raised her arm to slap Anna. As her hand went flying down Anna caught it.

"Don't touch me," Anna said quietly.

She threw Rhiannon's hand down, along with her hand Rhiannon fell onto the ground in a heap.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you hear about what happened to that wench Rhiannon?" whispered Justine to Tom.

"She's not a wench!" Tom whispered back.

Justine gave Tom a look. 

"Alright, so she is, anyway, what happened?" Tom asked.

"Anna totally owned her! Rhiannon must've done something to really tick Anna off," Justine said.

"Anna? That new girl? Woah," Tom said.

"Miss Lawrence and Mr Harris, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" asked their science teacher.

"Oh, no, Ms Shearn, I was just asking Tom about this question here, I didn't want to bother you," Justine said smiling innocently.

"Hm," Ms. Shearn said not really believing Justine.

--

"Ohh, look, it's Queen LOSER," sneered a girl.

"Shut up, you whore!" snapped Rhiannon.

"Oh, sor-ry, why don't you go fall again?" the girl said laughing as she walked off with her friends.

Ever since that little incident with Anna, Rhiannon had been repeatedly teased by girls that she herself had bullied. Rhiannon was beyond mad, she wanted to hurt Anna, embarrass her, make her crawl on her knees. But, what could she do?

Someone bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry, wasn't watching where I was going," said a pleasant male voice.

Rhiannon looked up. 

'Well, I've hit the jackpot for today,' she thought to herself.

"Hey! That's alright, I do that too, are you knew here? I'm Rhiannon!" she introduced herself, putting on her 'cute' girly voice.

The boy looked amused, "I'm John."

"Well, nice to meet you John," Rhiannon said.

--

"So, Anna, had fun murdering Rhiannon?" joked Tom.

Anna stiffened, she had actually killed people, it wasn't funny to say the word murder.

"Tom!" said Alex in horror.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said meekly.

"Anyway, where do you live Anna?" asked Tom.

"Oh, just around the corner," Anna said vaguely.

"Well, goodbye, then," she said and walked away.

"Well, look who got CUT, this time!" Alex laughed.

"Shut up," Tom said crossly.

Tom suddenly whistled.

"Well, look who it is, typical slag behaviour," he said.

Across them was a couple sucking each other's face off. The girl's uniform skirt was riding up her thighs and her hair was everywhere. There was only one girl who would do such a thing in full public view, Rhiannon. But, the boy, who was he?

"Does it hurt, Alex?" teased Tom.

"Yeah, so much, my heart is breaking!" cried out Alex dramatically.

"Let's go," Tom said.

--

Something was shining on Anna's face. She quickly looked up and scanned the street, trying to find where the light was coming from. She found the source and walked towards it. 

"What took you so long?" demanded a young boy.

"School," Anna replied.

"Well, MRS. Rothman is pissed off, I swear, her knickers her always in a twist, anyway, go in, and brace yourself, she's steaming for some odd reason, actually it isn't that odd, she's always angry," the boy thoughtfully said.

"Thanks Michael," laughed Anna.

Anna entered through a doorway and found Julia Rothman sitting in an old tattered armchair.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a mess of things," Julia said dangerously.

"She was annoying me," Anna said simply.

"That does not mean you have to create a scene, now you have attention that is not needed, now it's going to make MY job harder," Julia shrieked.

"I apologize," Anna said.

"That's not enough, what are you going to do now?" Julia asked angrily.

"I am forming a friendship with the target, I can get him to trust me, then I will lead him to you," Anna said.

"Well, that's better, at least you have an okay plan," Julia Rothman said.

Anna nodded and left. 


End file.
